


The 20/20 Experience

by Gryffindancer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Album fic, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bubblegum, Car Porn, Car Sex, Dancing, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, Romance, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexytimes, Slash, Smut, Songfic, The 20/20 Experience, porsche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots inspired by Justin Timberlake's 2013 album, The 20/20 Experience.</p><p>Things are about to get real sexy up in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pusher Love Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this started out as a couple of one-shot songfics a few months back when I was going through a Justin Timberlake renaissance of sorts, and then I was graduating and then moving and so I promptly forgot about them. But I recently dug them back out and got reinspired. 
> 
> I have been totally in love with JT's 2013 album The 20/20 Experience since it came out, and I think it's basically one of the sexiest albums ever. I seriously encourage you to listen to each track while you read each chapter.
> 
> My goal is to write a short-ish one-shot for each track in album order, and I already have several of them mostly done. And while they will be mostly Darcy-centric, I'm also playing with some different characters and ships in this one. 
> 
> Trigger warning: This first chapter, while very very short, is pretty thoroughly saturated with drug references and metaphors. If that's problematic at all for you, just skip on ahead to chapter 2.

To Tony, loving her was more heady than the most intoxicating drug. 

As with all drug addicts, the drug represents peace. Life without is chaotic, and painful, and messy. But life with the drug is ordered and calm. Things make sense and hardships are eased in a haze of inebriation.

But Pepper was peace. She brought true order and calm, and eased his hardships with the love she showed for him.

He never felt completely deserving, and yet he basked in the glow of its warmth like a comforting high. Being with her took the edge off. Hearing her say how much she loved him blurred the harsh lines of his life.

Just like an addict, he would often fall apart without her. When she travelled or when he was away on an op, he would start to lose his cool. The longer he spent away from her, the more erratic and out of control he felt; The more helpless and desperate. Until finally he got to hold her in his arms again. And she would wrap him in hers too, anchoring him back to the ground.

She was his dealer, her love was his drug. And if he could OD on it... Well, he could think of worse ways to go


	2. Suit & Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve

The door fell open, and the two of them stumbled into the lavish hotel room, their lips locked together and working furiously.

His hands were on her hips guiding her backwards into the room as she pulled on his neck tie, loosening it. His fingers followed her delicious curves upwards until he reached the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled down slowly.

She slipped the thin straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to land in a pool of material at her feet. He broke the kiss to pull back and admire her black lace bra, matching panties and garter belt, that held up her thigh-high stockings. And she took that moment to slide her hands beneath his jacket and push it off his shoulders, then brought them back to the front of his shirt to work on the line of buttons there.

Once she'd pushed his shirt off in the same way, Darcy ran her hands along the smooth planes of his muscles and pushed him back towards the bed. His knees met the edge and he fell back, propping himself up on his elbows.

He raised a cheeky eyebrow at her as she stood taller than him, for once, but quickly leaned over him to undo his belt and pull down his pants and briefs in one go.

Darcy took a moment to appreciate the sight of him, before working her panties down her legs and kicking them aside. She climbed astride his lap, and taking his cock in her hand, she teased the swollen tip along her dripping slit. He dropped his head back and let out a rolling groan of desire. She smiled knowingly, and positioned him at her opening before sinking down until he was fully sheathed in her tight warmth.

It was the suit that had done her in. The two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks; flirting and teasing. But Darcy had told herself that she didn't need the complications that came with sleeping where she worked. And it wasn't like she was in college anymore.

But of course fate saw fit to test her at every turn. Seeing him fresh from the gym at the Tower. His already tight t-shirt practically shrink-wrapped to his chest with sweat as he downed a bottle of water while waiting for the elevator.

Running into him in the kitchen on the common floor at two in the morning. With those thin cotton pajama pants making his ass look like something a master sculpter might carve out of marble.

The way he looked in one of those checked, button down, grandpa shirts. He had the sleeves rolled up and framing his beautiful forearms while he sketched something after dinner one night, and she had been slightly concerned about drooling all over him and his picture.

But in the end it was the suit.

Gray silk, three pieces and tailored to perfection. He looked like a fucking cologne advertisement. 

_In fact,_ she thought as she began rocking up on him, and scraping her nails lightly down his chest -- making him suck in air through his nose, _He still does._ Fuck. She'd buy so much fucking cologne from him.

Thank Thor for charity. That night had been a charity fundraiser hosted by Tony Stark (read: Pepper Pots), and it called for fancy dress.

Had she intentionally worn a dress that was slightly vintage in the cut?

Maybe.

Had she purposely pinned her hair up and worn seamed stockings for his benefit?

Possibly.

But she was certainly the one benefiting now.

Darcy let out a breathy sound that hitched from her chest when he canted his hips up to meet hers on the down stroke. She was close, and she knew he could feel it.

He brought one of his roaming hands up to cup the back of her neck before flipping them skillfully so that she lay beneath him on the plush duvet. He kept the one hand beneath her, bracing her body, as his other hand came up to brace against the headboard. He rocked into her with solid sure strokes, hitting that spot inside of her that drove her straight to her peak. And soon she was tumbling over to the other side, crying out as sensation swept through her body until she felt completely boneless.

Just a few pumps of his hips more, and he was following her to his release. Tucking his head into the side of her neck where he whispered her name against her skin over and over again.

After a moment, she got control of her limbs again, and pushed gently on his shoulders to get him to roll them once more. He did, pulling her to lay against his body in a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs.

Once they had both caught their breath, and the sweat on their skin began to dry, Darcy's skin broke out in goosebumps. Steve shifted again, to pull the duvet up and over them both.

Not long after, Darcy felt his breath even out beneath her, and several minutes later she drifted into sleep, herself. Beckoned by dreams of tall, blonde super soldiers in beautiful three piece suits.


	3. Don't Hold the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Clint

"Ooh, I love this song! Come dance with me!" Darcy cried, grabbing Clint's arm and starting to pull him towards the dance floor. But she was met with stubborn resistance.

"No thanks, Darce. I don't dance." Clint said resolutely, picking up his beer glass to take another sip.

"Oh come on." Darcy insisted, yanking on his arm, making him slosh beer on the table. Clint looked to Natasha for help, but the redhead merely smirked and took Clint's beer from him as the insistent woman finally succeeded in dragging him away from the table.

The couple reached the dance floor, and Darcy guided them between the others already dancing. The archer looked around selfconsciously.   
"Darcy, I mean it. Dancing really isn't my thing..." He trailed off.

"Oh it's not that difficult," Darcy coached him playfully. Turning to face him she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, "Here, just follow me," she said as she placed her own hands on his strong upper arms, and began to sway her hips to the rhythm. 

"There you go." She smiled up at him, and she saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

He didn't want to smile. He really didn't. But he had to admit to himself, it wasn't so bad finally feeling her curves beneath his hands after imagining them there for so many weeks. He was even starting to relax a bit as she led him, swaying her body side to side, in a rhyhm he could easily follow.

At that moment he caught a whiff of  her silky curls -- all jasmine and lavender -- and he instinctively pulled her closer. His hands slid closer together to cup her ass in those deliciously short shorts of hers.

Darcy felt when Clint pulled her closer, palming her ass, and it sent a jolt of heat through her belly. The room seemed suddenly markedly hotter, she noted as she slid her hands up to curl around his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. He smelled of Old Spice -- musky and sweet. It sent another curling tendril of desire through her body, and hardly thinking about it she turned around in his grasp so that her back was pressed against his front.

Clint was sure he'd never enjoyed dancing so much in his life. Darcy's ass was now pressed up against his crotch, as she continued to expertly sway and gyrate her hips. His hands travelled slowly up her body until they reached her arms which were, again, wrapped around his neck. She turned her head to the side and Clint leaned in. His breath was hot on her neck, which now glistened with sweat.

Darcy couldn't remember the last time she was so turned on. She could feel the signs of his arousal pressed firmly against her shorts, and she could still feel him breathing heavily against her neck. Until suddenly, he had his mouth on her throat, kissing roughly at the corner of her jaw. 

Clint couldn't help himself, and he couldn't muster up the will to drag his mouth away from her long, pale neck. Her skin tasted like heaven, sweet and lovely, with just a hint of the saltiness from the sweat on her neck. When Darcy let out a quiet moan he was done for. He was just about to suggest they leave and head back to the tower when Darcy flipped around again in his grasp. Digging her nails into his biceps, she leaned her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

She didn't have to ask him twice. He took her by the hand and led her back through the crowd on the dance floor to their table. Natasha sat, checking her phone in one hand and nursing a glass of chilled, top-shelf vodka with the other. She looked up when Clint dropped a few bills to cover the tab on the table.

"Don't." He warned, but Natasha just smirked and lifted a cocky eyebrow.

"Tony owes me two hundred bucks."

"You guys suck."

She held back a comment at that one and waved him off dismissively, turning her attention back to her phone. "No glove, no love, Barton."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before turning towards the door where Darcy was waiting somewhat impatiently.

She gave him a salacious grin and he felt its effects push aside his nerves and go straight to his groin.

"Come on, twinkle toes. I wanna see the rest of your moves."

He winced at her cheesy line, but she just laughed unapologetically and grabbed his hand once more to tug him out of the bar and into a cab.


	4. Strawberry Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Sam Wilson

Sam saw her the second he walked into the living room from the kitchen in the common floor. His gaze zeroed in on her automatically like he'd been doing for weeks. Ever since the first day he'd gotten to the tower with Steve.

Steve had been giving him an unofficial tour of the residential spaces when they'd run into her in the kitchen.

She'd been listening to her iPod, earbuds tucked into her ears, and singing along to some song with lyrics about making love like professionals on the first time. She was dancing while throwing together ingredients for a sandwich. Swaying her hips as she moved around the room, and he felt his IQ drop about thirty points in that moment.

Steve had gotten her attention and introduced them.

_"Hey Steveo, you're back! How're you feeling?" She asked as she pulled the earbuds out of her ears to give them her attention._

_"I'm alright." He said with a pained smile, "But Darcy, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Sam Wilson. Sam this is Darcy Lewis."_

_She looked him up and down blatantly, then grinned and stuck out her hand, "Wow. You're hot."_

_Her fearless candor threw him off completely._

_"I, um -- You uh...You're really pretty...um, too." He stuttered out awkwardly, reaching out to shake her hand while rubbing the other hand on the back of his neck nervously._

At the time, she had laughed in a friendly way at his awkward moment, and Steve had shot him an amused look. 

Now he looked at her, reclining on the couch, playing Candy Crush and chewing a piece of gum. She would occasionally pause her absent chewing to blow a bubble, bright pink and perfectly round. Somehow she would manage to pop it without getting gum everywhere -- a skill Sam had yet to master.

He was normally really pretty good with girls, but something about her made him turn into a stumbling, stuttering, pre-adolescent mess.

Like now. 

He watched as she uncrossed her legs and stood up from the couch, tucking her phone into her back pocket. She was heading for the kitchen -- straight for him. Sam froze.

She came up to him, where he was blocking the doorway, and looked up expectantly.

"Hey Sam." She greeted him.

"Um, hi Darcy." He returned the greeting.

She motioned toward the kitchen, "I was just gonna..."

He jumped a little in place, "Oh, yeah. Of course." He said moving out of her path.

As she started to move past him, he had no idea what posessed him to do it, but he suddenly put a hand on her arm and spun her back around to face him. She stared up at him, confusion edging her expression, and he threw caution to the wind and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

He started to pull away after a short moment, but she chased him with her lips, recapturing them to continue the kiss. She turned up the heat, parting her lips beneath his, and allowing him to slip his tongue inside to brush against her own. 

She tasted like the bubblegum he realized now was still in her mouth. Like artificial strawberry flavor, all red and sugary sweet. He licked into her mouth with more confidence, drawing a greedy noise from the back of her throat. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his own hands pressed her closer against his body.

Just then the elevator chimed, and they broke apart both breathlessly and a little guiltily.

"Sam! Just the man I was looking for." Steve said cheerfully as he entered the room. He came up beside Sam, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, hi Darcy."

"Hey Steve, what's up?" She asked, bringing a hand up to surreptitiously brush her fingers against her swollen lips. Sam smiled at the unconscious gesture.

"I was just going to see if Sam wanted to hit the gym with me." Steve answered, none the wiser.

"Uh, yeah man." Sam replied quickly, "Sounds great."

Steve smiled and turned back the way he'd come. Sam returned his attention to the woman in front of him.

There was an amused expression on her face again, and he noticed, she was still chewing her gum. 

"I'll uh, see you later then." He said, regretful to leave.

"Dinner tonight?" She said with a wink after popping another hot pink bubble, "You can pick me up at eight."

Sam smiled wide, "That sounds perfect."

And even as he walked away he could still taste the sweetness of strawberries and Darcy on his lips.


	5. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane/Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So in honor of today being my birthday (happy 23 to me!), I thought I'd give all of YOU a present instead!
> 
> Here's a little Jane and Thor, just for funsies ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

He always made her feel like the most important thing in any room. He had this way about him, like some great shining protector from a cheesy harlequin romance novel, where he would hover around the edges waiting to demonstrate his devotion to her.

She often thought that it was a product of his lofty monarchical upbringing. And she also often thought that if she was any less scattered, it might bother her.

As it was, she had Darcy who kept her fed and watered regularly, and Stark Industries who kept her in projects and funding. And so it was nice, in those moments where she lifted out of her science haze to find him waiting there for her, like he had nothing better to do. Not as if he had the peace and prosperity of nine whole realms resting of his shoulders.

Just a week before, there had been a fundraiser hosted by the Maria Stark Foundation. She had been obligated to attend because of her employment with Stark Industries, but the Avengers themselves, had been fashionably late thanks to some untimely Doom-bot attacks in the Village.

She had been stuck there listening to the same old, white, gray-haired politician rambling on, telling some mildly sexist story about a Brazilian supermodel and a pair of waterskis for thirty agonizing minutes. She had already forgotten his name and what he actually did.

Darcy had escaped at the beginning of the terrible diatribe.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, but you're incredibly boring and I need more booze." The younger woman had told him point blank, while lifting her empty champagne glass as a visual aid.

Clearly the old man was extremely hard of hearing, because he simply nodded dismissively and handed her his empty tumbler.

"Yes, yes. Be a dear and freshen up my scotch while you're at it, would you sweetheart?"

"You're a total douchecanoe." Darcy replied with a completely artificial smile. The politician smiled back, unaware of anything Darcy had actually said.

Jane had watched as Darcy made her escape, casually dropping the man's empty glass in a nearby potted plant as she headed for the bar to freshen up her own drink.

Jane glared slightly at her assistant's retreating form. Clearly this was revenge for that morning when Jane had knocked Darcy's coffee straight out of her hands in excitement when one of her customized machines started putting out unbelievable readings.

Point taken.

Don't mess with Darcy's caffeine supply.

Jane was about ten seconds from faking some sort of medical emergency to escape the terrible droning man in front of her, when she suddenly heard a small commotion at the far end of the hall.

There were the Avengers, entering the room like the kickass heroes they were. If it had been some cheesy Hollywood movie, they would be entering in slow motion with _Back in Black,_ or something equally badass, playing in the background.

Tony did that thing that everybody loved, where he Took Off His Sunglasses -- capital letters necessary. Natasha looked scary (sexy) as hell in her black dress and sky high heels -- which _of course_ she navigated like some people do Chucks. Despite making it look cool, Clint looked uncomfortable in his tux, and mostly stuck to Natasha's shadow. Bruce and Steve both stopped to give statements to the assembled press, and graciously signed autographs for several of the attendees.

But Thor, ignored all of this.

His gaze circled the room until he found her, at which point his angelic features lit up like a little kid on Christmas. Thor began walking towards her like she held all the answers to the universe (though, to tell the truth, she did know a half dozen or so). He absently brushed past at least two journalists and three autograph seekers, not even hearing their requests as he made his way over to her.

"Jane." He said simply when he reached her, wrapping her in a tight embrace and effectively cutting off the boring old man's pointless story. The way he said her name always made it seem more special, more reverent than the sweetest and most romantic of nicknames.

"Hi," She responded as he let go, a little drunk on champagne, and just a little drunk on his engulfing presence.

"Excuse me, good man. But I must fetch refreshment, and I cannot bear to part from my lady now." He said to the old man, not taking his eyes from Jane once.

The old man mumbled some vague response, but Thor had already swept them away and towards the bar.

"Oh my god, you're my hero. I mean, duh, you're a hero. But that man's story was boring me to death, and you totally saved me." Jane said, putting a hand on his arm to stop them, "Thank you."

Thor looked down at her with the most innocently panty-melting smile, "You are abundantly welcome, my dearest Jane."

Jane smiled slightly as she finally got a chance to look him up and down. She would never get over the way Thor looked in Earth clothes -- a little strange, but good god could that man wear a pair of jeans. And the tuxedo he wore now was fantastically sexy, especially with his long hair pulled back the way it was.

"Damn." She swore under her breath as she took him in, "You look-- just whoa."

He laughed, just a notch below booming.

"And you look absolutely radiant, my love." He replied, tracing his fingers along the line of her jaw.

"Ooh, lordy." Jane sighed under her breath as they began walking towards the bar again.

She still wasn't completely sure how she had gotten so lucky with him. Especially considering that she'd hit him with her car (ahem -- twice) when they'd first met, and he had been lost as a mortal on a foreign world. Sometimes she still thought it had to be something akin to Stockholm syndrome.

But he never failed to make her feel like the most precious prize in the universe. Like he was grateful she even acknowledged him everyday. Like he had no choice but to automatically zero in on her where ever she was. He had a special kind of tunnel vision for her, and it made her feel endlessly loved, and appreciated, and important.

And for once, that was something she just couldn't fully quantify.


	6. Spaceship Coupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all you wonderful humans, you! I am truly sorry it's been a few weeks since I posted! I had a friend staying with me from out of the country, and this is my busiest time of the year for Etsy orders, AND I've been travelling the last few days for the holidays. But, I have an early Christmas present for you all :D Chapter 6 of this little project!
> 
> I have a bunch of other things in the works right now too, but I've had almost ZERO time to write (because of all those aforementioned reasons). So hopefully I'll have a little time to relax and write in the next few days, and definitely after Christmas is over.
> 
> So anyways...Merry Christmas, have some porn ;)

He knew Stark was gonna give him all kinds of shit for taking the car. But with a beautiful girl sprawled across his lap in his seat, sucking on his neck as he kneeded and fondled her gorgeous, lace-covered tits as he was? He just couldn't bring himself to give a shiny flying fuck.

He had been gone far more than he'd been home in the last three months, and his and Darcy's relationship had started to feel the strain of distance and constant worry. This date, this night with her was his apology to her. His apology for all the sleepless nights she had to suffer when he couldn't get a secure line to call home and check in with her. An apology for being strung out and hot tempered in the short moments when he had been home.

He had taken her out to her favorite restaurant, even though he kind of hated Indian food (thanks to a long mission several years back, where he ended up stuck with no communication in rural India for the better part of five months, which pretty much turned him off to it). And he had taken her out to a (terrible) movie, before they ended up back in the car furiously making out with his seat reclined back. He silently thanked the universe for tinted windows.

She had practically drooled over the car all night, and to be honest he was a little obsessed with it himself. A sleek red 2011 Porsche Carerra 911 Turbo S. And he was pretty sure the only reason Jarvis had let him get away with taking it out of Stark's garage was because Jarvis and Darcy were basically best friends, and that AI totally played favorites.

He felt her suck a hard mark beneath the line of his jaw, before she started undoing the buttons of his shirt despite his jacket still being on. He had one hand splayed against the side of her waist holding her above him with her knees on either side of his hips, while the other hand delved beneath her skirt to cup her through her nearly soaked panties.

He pushed them to the side and slid his fingers through her folds, gathering a bit of moisture to rub lightly against her clit. He grinned smugly when she jerked against his hand.

He loved this part. Teasing her and riling her up. Making her wait. Making her wet.

She groaned and tipped her head back, pressing herself against his hand in an attempt to get friction where she needed it.

"Shhh, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good. Gonna make you come all over me." He whispered against her collarbone, nipping her skin gently with his teeth.

"Fuck, Barton!" She gasped, gripping the open sides of his shirt.

"In a minute, babe." Clint said with a smirk. 

He dragged his mouth down her chest, occasionally treating her to a teasing scrape of teeth, until he reached the edge of her bra. He now realised the color of the lace in front of him was almost the exact same shade of crimson as the sleek shell of the car, and something about that fact made him swell even harder beneath her.

His free hand left its place on her waist and slid up her back until he felt the clasp. It took a little focus, but he quickly flicked open the three-hook clasp, and she happily shimmied the straps down her arms and threw the garment aside. His smirk grew as he lowered his lips the last few inches to take one rosy pink nipple into his mouth.

He rolled, and licked, and sucked until her breathing was significantly shorter. Then he switched to the other nipple and proceeded to give it the same generous treatment. She was practically out of breath by the time Clint started to restart his attentions to her clit.

By now she was soaked with need, and her pink flesh was swollen and sensitive to his touch. She squirmed against his lap, and he had to hold back his own noise of want at the friction. He could tell she was already close, but he was still quite impressed with himself when he finally slid his middle finger deep inside her and she immediately came apart on his hand.

By the time she had caught her breath, he was already undoing the zip on his trousers. Darcy helped him to shift his hips enough to get them down a bit, and he pulled out his cock. Already hard and ready, he gave it a stroke as she lined her hips up above him. And then she was sinking down, taking him in inch by inch, until she was fully seated against him.

"Clint! Oh, fuck!" She cried, resting her head against his shoulder.

"God, Darce. You feel so good. So tight."

She was still for a few moments, just letting herself adjust until he gave a testing thrust upwards and she gasped from the feel of it.

Darcy sat back up then, bracing her hands on his shoulders and lifting herself up. She rose high enough so that his cock nearly slid free of her tight passage, but then she was falling again and taking him deep. They both made noises of desperation as they took up a frantic pace.

Tony was gonna have his head. Not only taking the car, but leaving it smelling like sex and sweat. The seats covered in their mixed fluids of release.

But Clint still didn't give much of a fuck. He was too busy fucking Darcy. Her beautiful breasts were bouncing in his face as she rode him hard, and he returned his mouth to them. Kissing, licking, and sucking on them until they were flushed pink from his ministrations, and Darcy was keening with pleasure.

She came again and he could feel the extra moisture leaking out of her, coating him. Emphasising the sounds of their fucking -- each thrust punctuated by the wet slap of flesh.

"Fuck, babe!" He cried as he began to reach his peak. But it was when he felt her muscles clamp down around him that threw him over the edge. Clint simultaneously thrust upwards and pulled her hips down on top of him, to come as deep inside her as he could manage. As if by doing so -- by fusing them together in that way -- he could make up for all their time spent apart. As if he could erase the distance between them forever by burying himself inside of her now.

Darcy shuddered and slumped against him as the waves of pleasure receded. And eventually they shifted so that she could slide off of him. She twisted back around to flop back in her own seat, and they both started gathering articles of clothing to pull themselves back together.

Neither of them said much as Clint started the car and pulled out onto the road to take them back to the tower. But once they had settled into the drive a bit and his right arm rested between them, Darcy reached over to take his hand in a silent but meaningful sign of forgiveness.

Clint gripped the wheel with his left hand and smiled as he gave her fingers a thankful squeeze with his right. He relaxed back against the leather of his seat and kept on driving into the night.


	7. That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people! I have been away from this fic for far too long! My muse has been seriously spazzy lately, so I've got a bunch of new chapters of things half finished or almost finished.
> 
> I really do have an outline for this album fic, and I think there's only 3 more chapters, after this one, to go.
> 
> But here's a little slash love for Darcy and Nat:)

Darcy wanted to be like her.

Not in every way, of course. But in enough ways that mattered.

She was beautiful and strong, and smart and funny, and completely terrifying.

She could take down a man twice her size with one deadly swipe of her leg -- before they even knew what hit them. She could charm or con any person out of anything she wanted or needed. One glance and she could have people either eating out of her hand or cowering in her slight shadow. In fact, the phrase "if looks could kill," was probably coined by someone after encountering her in a bad mood.

All reasons that Darcy wanted to be just like her. 

But more than anything else, Darcy wanted to be _with_ her.

It wasn't exactly a secret around the tower that Darcy was bisexual. And while she usually dated men, she'd had one short-lived relationship with a woman while she was in college. Short-lived, because the other girl had decided the whole thing was more of a temporary sexual experiment than anything else, and Darcy had been seriously hurt by it all.

And for several years she had just dated men.

Until she met Natasha.

To be completely honest, Darcy was a little bit head-over-heels for the older woman. And she found it was really inconvenient to be head-over-heels for the person in charge of her hand-to-hand combat training. Especially when she was required to pass said training for work.

It was in the middle of thinking all of this that Darcy felt her legs disappear out from under her and she hit the mats with a hard thump.

"Where is your head today, Lewis?" Natasha asked, standing over her, hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I'm just distracted." Darcy said, sitting up awkwardly.

Natasha rolled her eyes noticeably and stuck out a hand to help her up. Darcy took her hand and let herself be hoisted off the ground with far more strength than she could ever hope to have on her own.

Suddenly she was face to face with Natasha, only a couple tiny inches separating them. Darcy breathed in deeply to try to clear her head of the other woman's heady presence, but in doing so she caught a huge whiff of Natasha's perfume and it only served to cloud her mind more.

Before she consciously realized what she was doing, Darcy was leaning up the last inch or two to close the distance between their mouths, and suddenly she was kissing Natasha.

Their mouths moved together as Natasha kissed her back, opening her lips just enough for Darcy to brush her tongue with her own. When Darcy pulled away and opened her eyes, Natasha was standing in front of her, her face completely impassive.

Shit.

What had she just done?

But Natasha had kissed her back...hadn't she?

All of a sudden Darcy was questioning the entire moment in her mind. It had felt so right at the time.

Goddamnit. Natasha was probably gonna kill her for doing that. And she was probably going to kick her out of training. She was gonna get fired for sure.

Darcy was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Natasha clearing her throat.

"You got that out of your system now, Lewis?" She asked, crossing her arms menacingly.

"Um..." Darcy wasn't sure what to say.

"Go." Natasha ordered, pointing toward the door. "Shower. Change." She turned on her heel then, and Darcy couldn't help flinching at the sharp movement.

"I...but..." Darcy started, uncertainly.

"Shower and change, Lewis. I'm taking you out to dinner."

 _Wait. What?_ Darcy thought.

"Wait. What?" Darcy said.

"Dinner." Natasha repeated, stopping to turn and look back at the door. "One hour. Oh, and wear that red dress you wore to Tony's ridiculous Christmas party."

And then she was gone.

Darcy stood there for a whole minute, before her brain caught back up with what had just happened. Then she rushed out of the gym to get ready -- a goofy grin already spreading across her face.

Maybe combat training wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
